


After The War

by TheAnakinIsPanakin



Series: commander cody week [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, codywan - Freeform, dklfjalksdjflaks they're prob all out of character, no beta we die like men in this marvel/paw patrol crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnakinIsPanakin/pseuds/TheAnakinIsPanakin
Summary: Obi-Wan takes Cody out to eat as a treat after the warFor Commander Cody Week Day 5I SWEAR THE DREAMS/PLANS PART IS ADRESSEDfor like two seconds at the end alkdjfalksdjfalk;
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: commander cody week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2212725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	After The War

**Author's Note:**

> I was _going_ to write a fic where Cody decides to become/becomes senator but i was listening to my codywan playlist and its spun into a codywan fic 😅😅😭

  
The war was over, it was finally over. Thanks to Fives and his investigation into the mysterious chips in all the clones’ brains, everyone had been freed of the terrible fate that was to come to them. Palpatine was executed, and Maul was brought into custody. General Grievous and Dooku were killed, and things were looking up for the Republic. 

  
Cody didn’t know what he wanted to do with his life after the war. The Grand Army of the Republic was being made voluntary, and open to civvies, thanks to the work of Senator Amidala. She and Bail had also won clones rights. 

  
Cody stared at the ceiling from his bed. Obi-wan had invited him to go out to eat with him, as a treat, to celebrate the end of the war. It would be just him and Kenobi, going to his friend’s place.  
He wouldn’t admit it to himself, but… he loved Obi-Wan. More than a friend. He tried to tamp down the feelings, he knew that there was no way that the feelings would be returned, but he just couldn’t, no matter how hard he tried. The smile on Kenobi’s face when he invited Cody to go eat out, the spark in his eyes when he ignited his lightsaber, the look on his face when Cody handed it back to him after he dropped it. It was intoxicating. To be honest, he would go to the ends of the galaxy for him. But he was just a clone. Expendable, no reason to love him.   
He didn’t decline the invitation, though. 

Cody didn’t have any formal wear, other than his military attire. Obi-Wan had told him that he could lend him some civilian clothing. Cody awkwardly accepted the offer, as he had nothing better to wear, and he didn’t want to go out in his armor or military greys. The clothes were loose-fitting, so they fit Cody just fine. He met Obi-Wan at the steps of the Jedi Temple. He could feel the hot sun on his hair and arms, and he wasn’t used to these clothes. But he’d never been happier in his life. The war was no longer, and Rex was still alive, Kenobi was still alive, and they had won.

  
Obi-Wan was looking beautiful, as always, and the sun shining on his red hair made it look like it was glowing. The skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled that amazing smile at Cody. “You ready to go, Cody?” he asked. Cody’s heart flipped upon hearing his name spoken by that beautiful voice. 

  
“Yes, sir,” replied Cody. 

  
“Cody, you know you don’t have to call me sir anymore,” said Obi-Wan. “Call me Obi-Wan.” 

  
“Okay… Obi-Wan.” The name felt right on his tongue, like it was made to say it. 

  
They walked along the streets of Coruscant, no one recognizing them despite their highly recognizable faces. Soon they were at a place called Dex’s Diner. They walked in, and were immediately hit by the smell of food cooking, and it smelled delicious. They had lived on mostly military ration bars for the past 3 years, for Cody it was his whole life, and this was refreshingly different. A Besalisk came out from the kitchen door, and grinned at the sight of Obi-Wan. 

  
“Obi-Wan, it’s been 3 years! Where were you?” he asked, chuckling. His apron was covered with food stains, and his shirt looked very old, and he looked scary, but Cody could trust any friend of Obi-Wan’s. “And look at this, you’ve got a boyfriend!”

  
Cody and Obi-Wan both turned bright red. 

  
“Dex! He’s not my boyfriend!” exclaimed Obi-Wan.

  
“Yeah, that’s what they all say,” replied Dex. “It’ll be the usual, then?” 

  
“Yes, Dex.”

  
“Meal’s on the house, Obi-Wan!” he exclaimed as he headed back into the kitchen. “Have fun on your date!”

  
“DEX! WE’RE NOT ON A DATE!”

  
Dex laughed in response. 

  
“I’m sorry about that,” said Obi-Wan, as he sat down at an empty table. “Dex can be… something else.”

  
“It’s fine, si- Obi-Wan,” replied Cody. His cheeks still felt hot. 

  
“Are you okay? You’re radiating anxiety,” asked Obi-Wan. 

  
“I’m fine,” he answered. Then Cody couldn’t stop himself from blurting out his feelings, the topic had already been brought up. “I- I love you!” He clamped his hand over his mouth.   
He couldn’t translate the emotions on Obi-Wan’s face. It looked like a mix of surprise and that one emotion he couldn’t place, the one on his face when Cody handed him his lightsaber. 

  
“I… I do too, Cody. Since you first handed me back my lightsaber.” 

  
Cody blue-screened. The feelings were mutual? That… that was impossible. This must be a dream. He pinched himself, but he felt the prick. 

  
“Cody? Are you okay?” asked Obi-Wan. Cody had finally placed that emotion. It was love. 

  
“Yes, I just… was surprised. I’m just a clone, Obi-Wan, and you’re a Jedi! How could my feelings possibly be returned?” 

  
“Because you’re not just a clone.” Obi-Wan rested his hands on Cody’s. “You’re amazing, and you’re your own individual. And I love you.”

  
Those words. I love you. They were so simple, but so meaningful, especially to Cody, who his entire life he’d been treated like an object. Until he met Obi-Wan. After that he slowly felt more like a person, and now he felt like a full human being. Not an object. Not a clone. A human being. “Thank you, gener- Obi-Wan,” he replied, because that was the best he could come up with. “Does this mean we’re together now or…”

  
“Only if you feel ready, my dear,” replied Obi-Wan. 

  
Cody’s heart fluttered again. How was he this lucky? He thought about it. Was he ready for a relationship? He’d known Obi-Wan for years now, he felt comfortable with it, he decided. “I think… I am,” he replied. So it was official now, him and his ex-General. Obi-Wan’s hand was still on his, and it was warm, and his skin was soft. It didn’t feel like these hands had held a weapon that brought death so easily before.   
Dex came over with their food. It smelled good, definitely better than the government rations. He smiled a knowing smile, like he had sensed the tension between the two, and encouraged it along. Which is what probably happened, thought Cody, looking back at it. Yeah, he had definitely set this up. Well, it was good for him. 

  
“Cody, I wanted to tell you, Padme got rights for the clones. And the Senate decided that since there are so many of you, you’re going to get your own Senate seat. And naturally, the senator will be a clone. And I think you should run,” said Obi-Wan. 

  
“I- me?”

  
“You don’t have any plans for what you wanted to do after the war, right? Well I think you’d make a perfect senator.”

  
“Wouldn’t Fox be a better choice? He knows what the politics of Coruscant are like way more than me,” suggested Cody. 

  
“Fox deserves a week of sleep and then a month of vacation. He really overworked himself trying to keep crime down on Coruscant during the war. I can’t think of anyone better than you.” Obi-Wan’s was making that face again. The one when he gave him his lightsaber. The one that made Cody love him even more. 

  
“That’s… a good idea,” he said. “I think I’ll run."

**Author's Note:**

> HE WINS THE ELECTION OF COURSE HE DOES LDSKJFL:KDSFJ:LDSKJFLK:SDJF:L  
> thanks for reading! kudos and comments are appreciated, my tumblr is commandalore-cody if you wanna yell at me there :)


End file.
